When Sparks Fly
by georgiaam
Summary: it's about a girl Georgia and a boy Harry Styles who meet after Georgia's boyfriend broke up with her and the rest...you'll have to read to find out!


**Georgia's P.O.V**

"I can't believe you could just think everything was going to be okay," I screamed at Jake.

I didn't want to look after him. I can't believe the cheated on me with HER! He knows how much I hate Tiffany. She was the worst girl you could ever come across and after he says he spent a 'quiet night in' he was spending the night at her house, and not watching movies either. He was caught by the paparazzi buying condoms the day earlier and I thought nothing of it, since we had done it already, maybe he was just stocking up for more of our nights of fun to come. Obviously not. Any girl would be crazy not to go out with him! He has the looks and the acting career to make anyone go all gooey eyed after him.

"I'm so-rry georgg-i-aa!' he screaming out after me, crying.

While I bolted down the street, not knowing where I was and not seeing where I was going, the cool breeze brushing my hair off my face, the sun shining down on the pavement. I got so caught up in the moment that I fell in a ditch on the uneven footpath. I sat there in hysterics, crying, screaming!

"How could he have done this to me" I cried, talking to myself.

I was on the verge of hitting someone! I heard footsteps behind me, was it him?

"Are you okay love?" a very deep and mysterious voice calls out behind me.

"Well obviously not." I say clearing my throat and wiping my tears while standing up, trying to see my surroundings with my teary eyes.

"Here let me help you, need someone to walk you home?" he said as he helps me up off the pavement.

"Um, yeah, okay...sure," I say not even asking why he was being so nice.

"A fight with a friend or something?" He asked as we turned a corner back onto the main road, at least I knew where I was I thought to myself.

I had calmed down, just realising that I had broken up with my boyfriend I had had for 18 months. I was kicking myself mentally but it would have happened sooner or later I thought.

"Actually, a break up." I said not looking up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to say before, but I'm Harry, Harry Styles!" he was a very nice and attractive stranger I seemed to notice.

"It's okay, I should have known, he was an actor, what can you do? I'm Georgia Benton" I say looking into his eyes for the first time. They were an amazing shade of green, sparkling in the sun. We stop for a moment and gaze into each other's eyes; I hadn't felt that way with anyone before, not even Jake. It felt right even if we had just met and the only thing I know about him was his name. He was perfect in every single way, his curls that draped across his face, his teeth that were pearly white, his dimples when he smiled were so cute, his arms were a reasonable size and his height just brought it all together as he was about a head taller than me and I really didn't mind.

"Are you alright Georgia?" he asked. I hadn't realised I was staring at him for so long, I'm sure he found it creepy that someone like me was open mouthed staring at him like he was God or something.

"Um, yeah, yeah, sorry! Just a bit zoned out!" I said trying to regain my composure. Oh my, he did look rather spiffy when he smiled. I kept on walking, I wanted to get home and just cry my heart out! Thank God we were near home, I thought to myself. I think I just needed some time on my own to actually get my head around what just happened to me today.

"It's okay! I totally understand! Not long ago a girl broke my heart, worst thing ever!" he said putting his hands on his head like it was such a dramatic time.

"Haha, your funny harry!" I said as I looked into his eyes for a second time, it felt right to be here with him.

As we turned into my street, my house was the first on the left.

"So this is me!" I said. Not wanting to go, not wanting to leave his presence and not knowing if I would see him again.

"Okay, well Georgia, here is my number, text me one time so we can catch up! Mind if I have yours too? I'll see you around." He said while pulling me into a hug.

He was so cute and I couldn't believe he was so nice as he was practically a stranger to me. I knew he was probably going to become a model or something since he was so unbelievably hot so I thought I was so luck to meet someone like him, even if it was the worst timing ever.

"Yeah, I mean, sure! Bye harry." I said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet and scribbled his number down, he gave me another piece of paper and his pen and I wrote mine down too, handing it to him as I finished. I turned my back on him and walked up my driveway into my house, I gazed back and I saw him looking back at me slowly walking away. I chuckled to myself thinking about what we had spoken about on our way home. That was the best run in I've ever had with a stranger, I thought.

"MUM IM HOME!" I yelled as I threw my jacket onto the couch and ran upstairs to my phone. Already one new message...any bets it was from Jake! The douche that he was! As I opened the text I started to shake and I had no idea why, it was like something bad was going to be revealed in the text. Luckily to my surprise it was from an unknown number saying _hey Georgia, its Harry! Nice meeting you today :) xx. _How sweet of him I thought. I would have texted him anyway but probably not until tomorrow morning, I didn't want to sound too eager. I replied back saying _hey Harry, you too! We should do it again sometime but actually plan it ahah xx _while pressing send I waited and waited by my phone which felt like forever. He hadn't replied for over one hour so I called up my best friends Ellie and Ivana to talk to them about my eventful day and then went downstairs to watch TV. with mum and dad.

I was a bit lonely, I didn't have any brothers or sisters and I couldn't really talk to anyone about my problems at home with Jake, so I simply just told mum it was over and to be honest, I think she was glad, I'm guessing dad was too. We started to watch The X-Factor auditions and one boy came out onto the stage, his was a voice that sounded so familiar but I just couldn't figure out who's it was. The TV screen finally showed the boys face close up and to my surprise it was Harry Styles!

"OH MY GOD HOLY CRAP!" I screamed as I went closer to the TV. to make sure it was actually him I was seeing, the boy who walked me home and saw me in a mess.

"What is it darling?" mum asked, standing up next to me.

"I KNOW HIM! He walked me home because he saw me crying over Jake! AAAHHH this is so amazing!" I squealed!

"Oh alright love, calm down," mum said as she walked back to the couch.

I ran straight upstairs and into my room, got out my phone and texted my two best friends Ellie and Ivana _GUYS! Watch The X-Factor now! See the boy who's on? HE WALKED ME HOME TODAY AFTER JAKE AND I BROKE UP! _They both replied back saying the exact same thing _GEORGIA! He's hot! Get in there ;) _I laughed to myself and put my phone away.

_I saw you on The X-Factor, thanks for telling me ;) xx _I texted him as I was completely blown away by his audition. My phone started vibrating and I checked the caller id: Harry Styles, I breathed in deep and answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Georgia, so you saw me huh?" he asked.

"Yeah! Kind of hard to miss you hey, now that you'll be all famous and everything probably going into the x-factor house knowing you and your amazing talent! All the girls will be all over you." I said playfully, hoping he wouldn't take any of this too seriously.

"But I only want you," he said just as I finished. "I mean, uh, uh, look I've got to go, we'll catch up soon though, I want to see your beautiful face again. SHIT!" he screamed down the phone. "Um, sorry bye Georgia." And with that, he was gone.

What the hell just happened I thought to myself? Did he just say he only wanted me? He hardly knew me! I hardly knew him! Even though I liked him, I wouldn't say it! Not now anyway. And he called me beautiful, SORRY WHAT? I was so puzzled, I didn't know what to think. Do I pretend he didn't say it? Do I go along with it? Do I take it as a joke? So many things were going through my mind and I needed for someone else to tell me what they think, I called Ivana.

"Ivana! I need your opinion. When a guy says to you he only wants you and he said he wanted to see my beautiful face again, what would you say?" I asked not letting her get a word in.

"DID HARRY SAY THAT TO YOU?" she screamed down the phone.

"Maybe! But do I act like he didn't say it? Because after he realised he said it he was like stuttering and swearing." I asked her.

"AAAHHHH! This is so cute! Oh my god! In my opinion, act like nothing happened, but if he brings it up, talk about it, and if he doesn't, just leave it." Ivana said. She's so smart I thought.

"Okay! Great! Thanks Ivana, I've got to go, talk to you later! I'm tired, it's been a long day." I said to her getting my pyjamas out.

"Okay, speak to you tomorrow." She said, then she hung up.

I went to go and put on my pyjamas and brush my teeth. So many things had happened today I didn't know how to feel. Do I feel happy? Do I feel sad? I was in shock about everything! I went to sleep within five minutes of my head hitting the pillow and the last thing that I thought about was Harry Styles.


End file.
